In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a molded plastic connector which is used to join the open end passages of a spacer bar for a double glazed window.
Modern buildings typically utilize a double glazed window construction having first and second panes of glass separated by a peripheral spacer bar to define a volume or region between the spaced panes. The atmosphere within that volume or region is generally an inert gas and the volume or region is sealed to preclude condensation of moisture. Typically, the spacer bar is an aluminum alloy or stainless steel alloy in the form of a hollow tube having a generally rectangular configuration. Such spacer bars are formed typically by configuring a planar sheet of metal into the desired tubular form. The hollow tube is then bent in the form of a frame configured to coincide with the periphery of the spaced window panes. The opposite ends of the spacer tube are joined one to the other by some means to maintain the integrity of the peripheral frame. Often a desiccant material is placed within the hollow spacer bar to further control and prevent the collection of moisture within the region between the spaced window panes.
An objective associated with the manufacture of double glazed window panes is enhancement of production capacity and production speed. Thus, any construction or means which will increase the efficiency of the manufacturing operation of double glazed windows is an extremely desirable objective. An additional objective is to provide a means for connecting the hollow end passages of a spacer bar to maintain the structural integrity of the spacer bar frame and the integrity of the connection between the ends of the spacer bar.